The Park Bench
by IvoryGreenReading
Summary: What if Eli and Clare knew each other from day one of Clare's life?  R&R!  Not going to try to explain any better.  Lol. One Shot goodness!


Their story may have never begun if Mrs. Edwards hadn't been so stubborn that day. Randall had instructed her to have her mother stay with her while he was out of town. That way, if the baby came, she wouldn't be alone.

"Oh, I'll be fine, Randall."

_ Right_.

Helen left that day in a floral dress that barely fit around her large stomach. She was bound and determined to have one final day out before the baby came. Today was that day.

Once she reached the park, Helen collapsed onto a lengthy bench. A few feet away, another woman sat. She had a one year old toddling around her legs, "Eli," the woman demanded, "let me get your jacket on. It's going to rain soon. We ought to get home."

The toddler looked up in surprise, "Rai-?" he babbled out.

"Rain." The woman confirmed. She looked over to Helen with a warm smile, "He's such a handful," the blonde woman scanned Helen's stomach, "so be prepared."

Helen let out a small laugh, "I'm three days _past _my due date. I can't wait to get her out already."

Eli suddenly bolted towards Helen. His body waddled awkwardly up to her and reached his small fingers forward, "Bay?"

"That's right, Eli," his mother cooed excitedly, "baby."

The serene moment was cut short by Helen's cries, "Not _now_." She complained.

"Um, miss?" the woman next to her asked. Helen shook her head.

"Oh no." Helen whispered.

The blonde woman scooped up her son, "Do I need to call someone? Take you home? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

"Hosp-!" Eli exclaimed.

"Yes," Mrs. Edwards said towards Eli, "Hospital."

.

.

"Congrats, Helen." CeCe whispered out. The pair had become fond of each other over the fifteen hours of labor. They both felt a strong friendship beginning to bud.

"Thanks for sitting at the same bench as me at the park." Helen responded sarcastically. CeCe stared down at the small pink bundle.

"What're you gonna name her?" She asked.

Helen sighed, "I don't know. What do you think?"

CeCe's eyes widened. She'd known this woman less than twenty-four hours, and now the name of her child was in her arms. CeCe reached forward, grasping the infant's fingers.

"Clare." CeCe said confidently.

"Clare Diane. I like it." Helen cooed. The newly named baby shifted in her mother's arms once a shriek erupted into the room.

"Eli," CeCe scolded, "hush. Baby Clare is trying to sleep."

.

...**5 and 16 months old**...

"I'm glad they get along so well." Bullfrog commented sarcastically as Eli pushed on Clare. She could barely sit up, so once the small amount of pressure was applied, she toppled over.

"Down!" Eli shrieked. CeCe scooped Clare up before shooting Eli a disapproving glare.

"Eli, no. You know better." CeCe scolded. Clare laughed as soon as the words were spoken, and Eli stuck his tongue out towards her, "She's a baby, Eli. She's only five months old."

"He's a baby, too, CeCe. He's only sixteen months." Bullfrog said. Helen chucked.

"He's a toddler, Bullfrog." She corrected.

After Helen gave birth, CeCe and herself became exceptionally close. They talked often. Randall, though, couldn't stand Bullfrog. He usually went out when they came over for a play date.

After Clare had been set down again, Eli went rushing to her unstable body. He pulled on her thin hair lightly until she looked at him with wide eyes, "So-ary." He apologized. His pronunciation was off, but the meaning was all the same.

"Oh look," Bullfrog joked, "they're already falling in love."

"I can see it now. A June wedding." CeCe laughed out dreamily.

"An outdoor June wedding." Helen nodded. The three adults all began laughing, and the two children joined in soon after.

"Oh, now they _have _to get married." CeCe said before taking Eli in her arms.

.

...**5 and 6 years old**...

Clare lay on her bed examining her new Doctor Seuss book excitedly. She could read eighteen words in the whole book now, and she couldn't wait to babble about it to her best friend.

Right as she opened the colorful book, her door cracked open, "Hey." Eli whispered. He knew not to be loud when Clare had one of her books out.

Clare smiled towards him, "Hi."

"What're we reading today?" Eli snatched up her book to look it over.

"_Horton Hears a Who_." Clare said. She grabbed her book back, "See? I can read eighteen who-le words. That's fou- of 'em!" She stated lazily. Eli laughed before taking a seat next to her.

"Well, let me hear it." Eli commanded.

Clare smiled up at her older friend before flipping to the first page.

.

...**7 and 8 years old**...

Clare jumped from the swing set, landing perfectly on her delicate feet. CeCe and Helen both clapped while a thick laugh came from above her. Eli still sat on his sing, pumping his legs, "I can go farther!" He exclaimed.

And he did. Nearly a foot ahead of Clare, Eli dropped to his knees. His fists came up in victory before turning to his friend and giving her a smug smile, "Oh, stop showing off, Elijah." Clare remarked.

"Never," Eli stated through gritted teeth as he advanced towards her, "call me Elijah."

They fell to the ground once he jumped on her. He poked at her until she screamed out a defeated yelp, "That's what I thought." Eli said.

The seven and eight year olds ran to their mothers. The two woman shared a knowing look before parting ways, "See you Monday!" Eli yelled over his shoulder.

"Monday!" Clare yelled back. She smiled, with only one thought overtaking her mind.

_Why are Friday and Monday so far apart?_

.

...**11 and (almost)13 years old**...

"Happy Birthday, Eli." Clare said into his shoulder. They broke their quick hug so he could see her face.

"Thanks, but technically I'm not thirteen for another fifteen minutes." He said.

Clare let out a small laugh, "I can't believe that you're thirteen. I'm not even twelve yet!" Clare exclaimed. Eli chucked darkly before greeting a few people passing.

"You're birthday isn't that far off." He stated happily. Clare shrugged before taking his hand.

"Yeah, you're right. Then, I'll only be a _year _younger." She stated sarcastically. Eli began to say something else, but stopped. He pulled his hand from his best friend's quickly and rang it on his pant leg.

"Hey, I've gotta- I've gotta go." He said over his shoulder. Clare watched him greet a dark haired girl from his class with a lingering hug. Much more lingering than the one they had shared.

"Hey," Clare caught Adam- Eli's other best friend- by his arm, "who's that?"

"Oh, hey Clare. Um, that's Julia. Rumor is Eli and her have a thing going on." Adam said with a quick laugh. He pulled from Clare and walked off without another word.

Clare couldn't understand the feeling yet, but it was there. It was dim and short lived, but Clare felt it. She turned away from Eli and Julia to mask the feeling.

_Stupid jealousy_.

.

...**13 and 14 years old**...

"We haven't talked in a while." Eli said over his phone. On the other line, Clare agreed.

"I guess you've been busy with Julia, and I've been busy with KC and schoolwork." Clare said.

"I guess. How are you guys, anyway? You and KC." Eli asked. Secretly, he knew the answer he wanted.

"I don't know. He's been ignoring me lately. He's always out with his friends or with the Power Squad. With Jenna." Clare sighed angrily, "I think she's trying to steal him away."

Eli had to hold back his excitement of a possible breakup. Instead, he just said that things would work out in the end.

"What about Julia?" Clare said, obviously attempting to change the subject away from her and KC.

"Fine, I guess." Eli said.

"Wow, hold back that enthusiasm, Goldsworthy." She said sarcastically. When Eli didn't laugh with her, she spoke up, "You sure things are fine?"

"Well, it's just that we've been together for over a year. It's gotten weird. I don't know if I really feel it anymore." Clare scoffed. This _had _to of been a lie.

"Okay, three months ago, you were head over heals in love with her. What happened?"

"I think she's cheating on me." Eli whispered hoarsely, "I'm trying to get over her before I find out it's true."

"Join the club." Clare stated sadly. She fell onto her bed dramatically with a sigh.

"I just don't want to love her." Eli said.

"You can't help who you love."

.

...**14 and 15 years old**...

"Are you okay?" Clare asked. Eli didn't respond, but his hiccup of a sob answered her.

They had been sitting together for nearly an hour outside. He'd called her and only told her he needed her. She figured Julia admitted to cheating, but she was only half right.

Julia told Eli she couldn't be with him anymore because Jack- a boy in her math class- had "stolen her heart". Eli knew there was more, and when he pressed her, she admitted to cheating off of him.

They yelled for an hour before she took off from his house. Only twenty minutes later, he had his phone in hand, ready to call his best friend.

_Julia was dead._ _And it was all his fault._

He refused to go inside- even when it began to rain. He said that he couldn't face his parents, let alone _her _parents.

"Then we'll stay out here." Clare whispered. She linked their arms together and leaned her head down to his shoulder.

"Thank you." He replied. Clare nodded without taking her head from it's resting place. He craned his neck to rest it atop hers, "What would I do without you?"

.

...**14 and 15 years old**...

"Mom, I'm home!" Eli called.

CeCe rushed to the hallway and motioned upstairs, "You have a guest up in your room."

The way CeCe said it worried Eli, so he sprinted up the stairs three at a time. When he reached his door, he could hear a small amount of rustling. He opened his door quietly. Inside, he saw everything perfectly in place except for his bed- someone was in it. A small figure flipped over so he could see their face.

It was Clare. She was asleep, but when Eli approached her, he saw the tear stains on her cheeks. He crawled in next to her and laid on his back. He began to count the cracks in the ceiling.

_67, 68, 69…_

"Eli?" Clare murmured. She moved into a sitting position and looked down at him.

"Hey." He said gently. She shot him a weak hearted smile, but before it reached her eyes, it left her face.

"Oh, Eli." She fell into his already outstretched arms. He held her while she sobbed.

When her breathing became normal again, he pulled her face to look at him, "What happened?"

"KC. I was right. He left me for her."

That's all Eli needed. He pulled from Clare and headed for his ajar door. She lunged for him, though, and he stopped in his tracks, "Don't do something stupid, Eli. He hurt me. So what? I'll be fine."

"Then why are you crying?" Eli asked sarcastically. Clare shrugged.

"He was my first boyfriend, Eli. Of course the first is going to hurt." Clare pulled on his arm once more. He pulled her back to his empty bed and laid her down.

"I'm going back downstairs, but you look exhausted. I'll come check on you in a bit." He whispered. He left the room silently.

"How is she?" CeCe asked once he entered the kitchen.

"She's okay. I think she's asleep upstairs." He responded.

"Good boy. See, you know how to be a good friend." CeCe said sarcastically. Eli pushed on his mother's arm playfully before heading to the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

.

.

CeCe and Helen sat on their usual park bench. They were trying to catch up, but their conversation kept shifting to their children, "Remember when we began planning their wedding?" CeCe joked.

Helen looked up from her lap, "An outdoor wedding in June."

"Sounds pretty amazing to me." CeCe shrugged.

Suddenly, Helen's voice became serious, "Do you think they ever _will _end up together?" Her eyes wandered over to the all too familiar swing set and then back to CeCe.

"I have faith. One day, he'll just come prancing in with a big smile on his face. And when that happens, I'm sure we'll all understand what happened that day at school." Helen laughed at CeCe's explanation.

"And Clare'll probably come walking in all pink faced talking about how her day was _perfect_."

CeCe nodded, "One day it'll happen."

_One day_.

.

...**15 and 16 years old**...

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Eli? You're my best friend."

"Ugh, fine."

Clare pulled on Eli's arm towards the parking lot. She'd spent the last half an hour convincing Eli to go on a quick trip to the mall with her to buy a present for Alli's sixteenth birthday.

"We're in, we buy a movie or some kind of makeup, and we're out, right?" Eli asked. When Clare shrugged innocently, he let out another groan.

"Just an hour of searching, I promise, Eli." She batted her eyelashes and clasped her hands together.

"Forty-five minutes." He pointed at his best friend. She nodded excitedly as they parked outside the mall.

Of course, Clare didn't stick to that forty-five minute maximum. Two hours and seventeen minutes after they entered the mall, Clare came skipping out with a single bag on her left arm. Eli, on the other hand, held three bags.

"I hate you." He growled, just loud enough for the bubbly teen ahead of him to hear.

"Sure 'ya do, Eli." Clare rolled her eyes playfully.

They set their bags in the back of Morty. Clare poked at Eli's shoulder playfully, "Thank you." She said sincerely. He nodded with a small smirk.

"Anytime, Edwards."

.

.

"Eli," Bullfrog called when Eli came home from school, "can we talk?"

Eli nodded. He entered the living room and sat beside his father, "What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that you're an idiot." Bullfrog shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Eli asked. He'd heard plenty of ridiculous things come from his father's mouth, but never had Bullfrog insulted his own son without giving any sort of explanation.

"She's waiting for you. Take some sort of freakin' action already, son." Bullfrog rolled his eyes before turning back to the TV.

"O-kay." Eli droned out. He lifted himself from the couch and headed towards the stairs, but what Bullfrog said stuck inside his head all night.

.

...**15 and 16 years old**...

He wasn't ready for this. Not even close. Not even close to being close.

Eli rang his hands nervously before looking up. He sat on the infamous park bench awaiting his best friend. He was about to take out his phone to call her when he spotted her familiar curls.

"There 'ya are." He said when she went to sit with him.

"Here I am. So, what'd you want to tell me?" Clare asked. She smiled up at him.

"Well, I wanted to talk a little before I asked you. Talk about Julia."

"Oh." The disappointment was evident, but Eli tried his best to ignore it.

"See, I feel like I don't deserve to be with anyone after her. She kind of tore me apart, ya' know?" He set his gaze on her, and he saw the misty coating over her eyes from the mentioning of Julia. He never really understood why it was such a hard subject for her.

"Oh, Eli…"

"And now, I just- I can't _just _be friends with you anymore. It's slowly and painfully driving me insane."

The realization came quickly to Clare. She looked up the smallest amount, "What do you mean?"

"I want us to be more than we are, I just," he looked towards the parking lot where Morty sat, "I don't know if I'm ready for it."

She didn't respond right away. They sat there, side-by-side, for a while in silence before she spoke, "I'll wait."

"...Good."

.

...**15 and 16 years old**...

"When's the wedding?" CeCe laughed when Eli came home. He shot her an odd look, but it didn't last long. He let out a husky laugh and smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, Eli," CeCe said, "You told her last month that you needed time. Now you come in prancing like we just won the lottery or something."

"I told her today that I'm ready- for _us_."

She shrieked and grabbed for the phone, "I have to call Helen!"

"Calling my girlfriend's mother, really?" Eli stated sarcastically. At the mention of the word 'girlfriend', CeCe let out another excited yelp

.

...**22 and 23 years old**...

"It's going to be a June wedding-" Eli began before turning towards Clare.

"-in the park." Clare finished excitedly.

Helen and CeCe shared a quick glance towards each other before busting out with laughter.

.

.

_and there 'ya go. I actually did this pretty fast. 15 minutes last night plus an hour this morning. And then 15 minutes to correct random mistakes. I don't really like it. I may try to redo it later. Like, go with the same idea, but fix it so it sounds better. What do you guys think?_

_I really just need something to distract me from obsessing over the fact that IT'S ONLY SUNDAY! WHY CAN'T IT BE FRIDAY!_

_Oh well..._

_Bye, Loves._

_Caro((line))_


End file.
